The present invention relates to a set of liquid beverage refreshment bottles, each bottle having identical contents therein. The bottles have respective caps, with each bottle cap bearing a different colored indicia indicative of the user of the beverage bottle.
Heretofore the prior art has not presented a collection of color coded beverage bottles with bottle caps having permanent passive, non-verbal indicia indicating the identity of the user of each beverage bottle of a collection of beverage bottles all having identical contents therein. Nor does the prior art describe color-coded bottle caps which provide permanent cumulative indicia in additional to pre-existing indicia on the bottle caps.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,242 of Lang describes a collection of caps for chemical containers, to identify the contents of the containers having the caps thereon. However, each container has a separate, distinct chemical, so the colors are used to differentiate the different contents in each of the containers.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,853 of Breidenbach and Mille discloses having color dots or rings on perfume bottles to identify the type of perfume therein. Similar to Lang ""242, in Breidenbach ""853 each perfume bottle has a separate, distinct perfume, so the colors are used to differentiate the different types of perfume in each of the containers.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,766 of Dunn describes color-coded bottle rings for baby nippled bottles, to distinguish different types of fluids in a collection of baby bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,804 of Villa-Real describes color-coded medicine dispenser bottles to differentiate the different types of medicine in each of the dispenser bottles.
Among other publications identifying the use of color-coding to separate out different contents from similar configured containers is that of xe2x80x9cHSC:Re: Colour-Coded Plastic Bottle Capsxe2x80x9d, 2 page website, published in 2002, which discusses the need for separating flammable/combustible materials into containers with color-coded coded caps, as noted in the website www.hronline.com. Another publication entitled xe2x80x9cNalgene Travel Bottle Kitxe2x80x94Mediumxe2x80x9d at www.rei.com published as a one page website in 2002, describes an assortment of eight bottles with color coded caps for separating different toiletries and cosmetics into separate bottles when traveling. However the Nalgene Travel Bottle Kit merely uses colors to differentiate the different types of toiletries in each of the containers. It does not describe color-coded bottle caps for containers having identical liquids therein, wherein the color-coded caps are used for the consumer to associate a particular bottle with the consumer.
A further publication entitled xe2x80x9cNalgene 32 oz. Narrow Mouth Lexan Bottlexe2x80x9d at www.gearshark.com published also as a two page website in 2002, describes a single drinking bottle with a colored cap, but does not describe a collection of beverage bottle caps having permanent passive coded indicia thereon selectively indicating the identity of a user of an unencumbered beverage bottle of a collection of beverage bottles, each having identical liquid contents therein.
In addition, a three page website publication of 2002 entitled xe2x80x9cTranslucent Colors For Water Rocketsxe2x80x9d, at www.h2Orocket.com describes coloring plastic bottles for producing spectacular visual effects of different bottle rockets, but not for identifying the users of bottles having identical liquid contents therein.
As for identifying the user of a liquid container, a number of patents describe tangible distinct elements, which tangibly encumber either the liquid container or the lid on top of the container.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,030 of Kesselring discloses a tangible beverage can tab that includes the user""s name to identify the drinker of a beverage at a party. It is not a bottle cap but it helps drinkers of beverages identify whose beverage can belongs to whom. However, in Kesselring ""030, the tangible tab must be separately affixed to the lid of the beverage can, encumbering it with a three dimensional object interfering with the smooth top lid of the beverage can.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,301,802 and 5,191,979, both of Nemeroff describes a collection of individual drinking cups which have identifying indicia printed on them , such as the same of the user or a number attributed to a user, to facilitate visual identification of the user. The cups are called xe2x80x9cMemory Cupsxe2x80x9d. However in Nemeroff ""802 and Nemeroff ""979, there is a need to imprint the entire beverage container . Each container cup of Nemeroff ""804 and Nemeroff ""979 has to be separately printed. If Nemeroff were applied to beverage bottles with twist-off caps, the company""s logo on the bottle""s label or outer surface has to be separately printed, a task, which is unworkable.
Furthermore, in Nemeroff ""804 and Nemeroff ""979 the drinking container cups lack caps which could have been permanently and passively imprinted with colors to assist in identifying the user of each beverage bottle.
Other tangible identifying objects, which encumber beverage bottles, include cumbersome collars disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,034 of Skapyak, which describes decorative collars having distinct decorative charms and trinkets. The collars go over wineglasses to identify the drinker thereof.
While the Nemeroff ""804 and Nemeroff ""979, Skapyak ""034 and Kesselring ""030 patents are for beverage cans, wine glasses and drinking cups, not beverage bottles, U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,702 of Rea discloses a beverage bottle which has removable adhesively stick-on labels to identify the user of the beverage bottle.
However in Rea ""702 the stick-on labels must be separately adhered to the actual bottles, interfering with the surfaces thereof, leaving the possibility of adhesive residue on the surfaces of the bottles.
Other relevant patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,144 of Groth for a tangible customized identification ring to go around a beverage can to identify the drinker of the can, U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,139 of Ricks for a tangible identifying collar for a baby bottle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,629 of Brixius for a tangible collar ring for a beverage bottle to identify the drinker of the liquid therein and U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,528 of Klebanow for a tangible collar ring around a milk bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,763 of Diberio describes separate, reusable color-coded notched beverage can lids that can identify the drinkers of the beverage can, to avoid contamination. However, the tangible notched lids of Tiberio do not come with the beverage cans as their primary lid.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide color-coded bottle caps for a collection of liquid dispensing bottles having a colored indicia indicative of the user of each of the bottles of identical beverages within each respective beverage bottle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a color-coded beverage cap collection with permanent passive non-verbal cumulative indicia indicating the identity of the user of an unencumbered beverage bottle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide color-coded bottle caps in different colors to differentiate the drinking users of the identical liquids therein.
It is another object of the present invention to improve over the disadvantages of the prior art.
In keeping with these objects and others which may become apparent, the present invention includes a color coded beverage cap collection with permanent passive non-verbal temporally cumulative indicia thereon, bearing a single unadorned colored surface, which selectably indicates the identity of the user of an unencumbered beverage bottle, provided in a collection of beverage bottles, each having identical liquid contents therein.
The collection of beverage bottles, with color coded beverage caps having permanent passive non-verbal indicia thereon indicating the identity of the user of an unencumbered beverage bottle, obtains beneficial results, such as the ease of identifying users without tangible surface-interfering customized identifiers.
In addition, the present invention does not require tangible surface interfering elements, such as stick-on labels or customized beverage can lids, or the need to imprint the entire beverage container as in the Nemeroff drinking cups, wherein each cup has to be separately printed.
Instead, in the present invention, the color-coded bottle caps are used as the actual caps for conventional beverage bottles, such as those of PERRIER, EVIAN, POLAND SPRINGS or COCA-COLA.
The color-coded caps do not add cumulative indicia to the bottle caps, in addition to pre-existing indicia, such as brand name logos, on the bottle caps. Rather, the only additional indicia are the variety of distinct colors upon the collection of bottle caps. The beverage bottles are unchanged and unencumbered by the present invention.
Only the bottle caps are changed, and these bottle caps are only changed by the addition of a respective distinct color or other indicia to each bottle cap.
The coded beverage cap system is used with, and in combination with, a plurality of comestible liquid-containing containers with removable, factory installed sealed caps. The plurality of coded caps are adapted to replace the removable, factory installed sealed caps.
Each of the coded caps has an appearance clearly distinguishing each coded cap from all of the other coded caps. For example, each coded cap is coded by a distinguishing color or distinguishing indicia, such as graphic patterns, fanciful symbols or the like.
In a further embodiment, the color coded bottle caps are sold as a retrofit kit for a social gathering, where the host or hostess can twist-off the original brand name bottle caps and twist on color coded replacement bottle caps for the guests of the social gathering.
The retrofit kit can also be used for a collection of sport drink bottles at an athletic team sporting event, where the liquid contents of the bottles are identical, but members of the athletic team need to identify their own sports drink bottle.
Although the collection of bottles have identical beverage liquids therein, the bottles therefore have different caps of a plurality of colored indicia indicative of each different user of each drinker of the liquid contents of each beverage bottle.
Each of the bottle caps are color coated or molded in different colors to differentiate the user of the liquids therein, such as bottled plain drinking water, flavored water, carbonated beverages, alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. The caps have internal threads, which engage and fit the conventional narrow neck threaded necks of beverage bottles.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a collection of beverage bottle caps having permanent passive non-verbal temporarily cumulative indicia thereon. The beverage bottle caps bear a single unadorned colored surface selectively indicating the identity of a user of an unencumbered beverage bottle of a collection of beverage bottles, each having identical liquid contents therein. The coded caps are adapted to replace removable, factory installed sealed caps on the beverage bottles, whereby the user is able to identify any such beverage bottle partially consumed by the user.
In a further alternate embodiment, the collection of comestible containing liquid containers having removable, factory installed sealed caps, are coded with the distinguishing indicia, thereby permitting a user of each particular container, to clearly identify the container, from which the user previously drank a portion of the contents of the container.
For example, a user selects a factory sealed container and removes the cap therefrom. Then the user drinks a portion of the comestible liquid within the container. The user reseals the container with a coded replacement cap, which is clearly distinguishable from all other coded replacement caps made available to the user, thereby clearly identifying the container as one, which was partially consumed, by the user.
Color or other distinguishing indicia as aforesaid codes the coded caps. The user then places the container with the coded cap back among the other containers or elsewhere, with confidence that the user can retrieve his or her own beverage container at a later time.
Later, the user can retrieve the container at a later time by selecting his or her container having the coded cap which the user has identified as his or her own.